percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2: Apollo's Brilliant Idea
The Olympian Games 2 Apollo’ Brilliant Idea It was a beautiful day at Camp Hal-Blood. The birds were singing; some of the Aphrodite’s children were swimming on the lake; the Hermes’ kids were leaving odor bombs in the cabins’ doors. It was the perfect day. Maybe I should introduce myself, my name is Daniela Yarahuan, and I’m a daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom, battle and strategy. That day, I was going to a picnic to Camp Half-Blood’s Hill with my friend, Marco di Scuro, a son of Hades, God of the Underworld. I was about to hit his cabin’s door, when he tickled my neck. I didn’t know he was there, so like the first time we met, I hit him with my bag. Then, I saw it was him. “Sorry,” I said. “Are you okay?” I helped him get up. This had happened the first day we met. Some Cyclopes were chasing us and he saved us. I remembered that day perfectly. “Oh,” He said. I noticed that had blushed but then, his skin got pale again, like usually. “Yes. Do you want to go now? Or…” “Yes!” I said. I couldn’t wait. I had made some sandwiches and packed some cookies. I had also packed some Nectar and Ambrosia; you never knew when you would need it. We walked through camp talking and joking. When we arrived, I started unpacking all the food. Marco had brought some juice and water. He’d also brought a Three Milks Cake, my favorite, and some candies. That day, we were wearing our camp’s orange T-shirt. Marco as usually, was wearing his leather jacket. We were at 104˚ Fahrenheit; I didn’t know how he could wear it at the middle of the summer. I was wearing my magic watch. I had discovered that I could turn it to whatever I wanted, it could be a computer, a book, an iPad… there were a lot of possibilities, but I actually liked the watch when I was going out. It worked like my guide, I needed to think while touching it, but when I wore it as a watch, I didn’t need to touch it, because it was already touching my skin. If I wanted a sword or any other kind of weapon (except for guns) I only needed to think about it, and imagine me with that weapon. I usually used a Celestial Bronze knife, but I could summon spears, swords, knives, a laser gun, even though it was a gun. I didn’t know how I could summon that. “Do you want a sandwich or a cookie?” I asked Marco. He nodded. I gave him one sandwich from the basket. They were made of ham and cheese. “Thanks,” Marco said. Then, he bit the sandwich. “It is delicious! Do you want water or juice or…?” He got something out from his backpack. It was a Cheery Coke six pack. My favorite soda. “Did you…How?” I was surprised. The camp’s rules said that nothing from the outside (like potato chips, sodas, etc.) could be brought into the camp. But he had done it. He handed me one. “Thanks” I opened it. I was about to drink when I heard a strange noise. Immediately, I thought about a Celestial Bronze knife and it appeared in my hand. “What was that?” I asked. It sounded another time. I was scared. It was supposed that no monsters could enter to camp unless summoned. “I-I don’t know,” Marco said. He unsheathed his sword. This was bad. If a monster had entered to camp, we were in serious trouble. The noise sounded again. It sounded like if someone was stepping on leaves. “Maybe…” He didn’t finish. A tall figure appeared and started walking toward us. I remember my Taekwondo lessons. When it was close enough, I kicked it in the head. Oh no. Another person. It was a man. He had curly black hair. Blue eyes, pointy ears and nose. He was tall. He had a clipboard on the right hand. I was about to help him get up, when Marco push me, put his right foot on the man’s chest, and the tip of his sword on his throat. “Stop,” Marco said. Why had he done that? It was strange, but he had more experience than me as a demigod. “Who are you? Where are you from? “I am Hermes, God of messengers, travelers, thieves, merchants and roads.” He said. “Messenger of the gods. And now young man, please, if you could…” Marco took his sword away. “Thanks” Then, he walked towards me and ignored Marco. “Come Daughter of Wisdom, we need to talk. Now” He grabbed my hand and all turned black. We appeared at the woods, but there was no signal of Marco or the picnic. But it was Camp Half-Blood, I knew it. At the right, there was Thalia’s pine. “Where are we?” I asked. “Where’s Marco?” “No time,” Hermes said. “Please, sign here” He gave me a pen and lifted his clipboard. The page said: My dear Daniela Yarahuan, The gods at Mount Olympus have decided to organize the second Olympian Games, where the most powerful demigods will battle monsters and fight each others. And I would like to invite you to be my champion on the first challenges. Answer as soon as possible. Thanks. Atte. Apollo, God of archery, healing, music, poetry, prophecy, and sun. I decided to sign. What could happen? When I finished, I gave the clipboard to Hermes and when he touched it, it disappeared. “Oh yeah,” Hermes said. “Direct to Olympus! And, sorry about the interruption, but I will need to talk with Marco di Scuro. Goodbye Daughter of Wisdom.” I started feeling dizzy, all turned black again. Then, I fainted. I woke up in my cabin. I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. All my cabin mates were there, even Chiron and Mr. D were. How long had I been sleeping? I didn’t know. I saw my clock. It said seven o’clock, it was sunny, so I guessed it was morning. “Congratulations!” Chiron said. “You have been chosen to participate on the Second Olympian Games!”